1. Technical Field
This application relates generally to a power converter equipped with a magnetic device.
2. Background Art
Some power conversion devices such as inverters or converters mounted in electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles are equipped with a magnetic device such as a reactor, a transformer, or a choke coil. The action of magnetic flux, as produced by the magnetic device, on parts of the power conversion device (i.e., magnetic coupling between them) will adversely affect anti-noise performance of a power conversion circuit. For example, Effects of Parasitic Parameters on EMI Filter Performance, written by Shuo, Wang, Fred, C. Lee, Dan Y. Chen, and other members, published by IEEE Trans. on power electronics, Vol. 19, No. 3, May, 2004 discloses techniques of changing orientation of a magnetic device or magnetically shieling the magnetic device.
The techniques, as taught in the above document, however, encounter a difficulty in avoiding the action of the magnetic flux on an electric circuit such as a control circuit board, which will increase the risk of generation of electric noise from the electric circuit.